FIGS. 1a and 1b show a top view of, and a cross section through a customary micromechanical component.
The customary micromechanical component that is reproduced schematically in FIGS. 1a and 1b has a control element 10, which is connected via a spring 12 to a mounting support 14. (FIG. 1b shows a cross section along line A-A′ through spring 12). A current flow through a coil 18 (schematically reproduced) that is situated on control element 10 is able to be conducted via a line 16 carried on spring 12. By supplying current to coil 18 and providing a magnetic field at coil 18, control element 10 is able to be adjusted based on a Lorenz force in relation to mounting support 14.
With regard to additional development possibilities of the customary micromechanical component according to FIGS. 1a and 1b, reference is made to European Published Patent Application No. 0 836 265 and to International Published Patent Application No. WO 2005/078509.